Doorbell
by ShaneHarper
Summary: Spencer comes over to watch a movie that Ashley has picked out special for them. This is before Spencer and Ashley hooked up, before Ashley’s dad died and before Spencer really met her mother.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the show South of Nowhere or the characters in it.

**Summary**: Spencer comes over to watch a movie that Ashley has picked out special for them. This is before Spencer and Ashley hooked up, before Ashley's dad died and before Spencer _really_ met her mother.

**Note**: I have been grounded from the computer and will be for like another 7 or so weeks. Long story, so expect updates on other stories or more stories to come with really long breaks. (This story was made during the two hours that my mom was not home to watch me not be on the computer!!)

The automatic porch lights flickered on from years of never being changed, and Spencer gently pressed in the doorbell. She hoped it wouldn't make a sound so she would have time to think again before she had to ring the doorbell for a second time. She was a little unsure of watching a movie at Ashley's house with everything that has been going on and to her half disappointment, the doorbell was working better than the porch lights and she listened to the sounds echo through the house.

Spencer wondered if no one was home and is Ashley had stood her up, but like the doorbell, Ashley was there and she came bounding down the steps to answer the door. Ashley's smile was about to swallow her face as she threw open the door. Spencer's smile immediately clicked on along with her anxiety. She was as unsure as ever, now that she had seen what Ashley was wearing.

Ashley was in a pair of blue short shorts and a tank top. Her hair looked like she just woken up and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. She had on fuzzy green toe socks. Brown met Blue as Spencer and Ashley stared at each other. Ashley stepped aside and Spencer stepped in.

"Thanks for coming," Ashley greeted her. "I didn't want to be alone tonight." Spencer turned around to face her and smiles wider.

"Sure thing," she responded. Ashley shut the door and locked her fingers behind her back, playfully skipping behind Spencer to the couch. They sat down on opposite ends and Spencer sighed and leaned her head back. Her eyes fell closed and she brought her hand up and ran it through her blonde hair.

"I'm tired. What movie did you pick out because if it's a romance, I don't think I can stay away for it." Spencer opened her eyes to look over at Ashley, who had moved from the couch to the television. She was pulling out movies from the cabinet and Spencer got up to help search.

"Just wait and see what I pick out. Don't assume that all I watch are chick flicks," Ashley commented jokingly. Spencer chuckled and kneeled down next to her friend. Ashley had pulled out seven rows of movies and had them strewn around on the floor around her. They were mostly of her father with his music videos and tour DVDs. There were a few of her mother's exercise tapes and old television show recordings. On Ashley's right, there were old Disney movies from the '90's and some really old ones from the Disney Vault. Spencer got a sudden urge to watch all the Disney movies but knew that Ashley wanted to watch something older and less childish so she remained quiet.

Ashley reached in to the cabinet but couldn't grab the movie she watched. She sat back up and surveyed what was around her. She turned around back to Spencer and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going in," she said bravely. Spencer was confused for a minute before Ashley flatted out on to her stomach and squeezed into the cabinet to grab what was in the back. Spencer watched as Ashley's upper torso was hidden but her lower torso was plain in sight. Spencer couldn't help but stare. Ashley began to pull herself back out and Spencer nodded out of her trance.

Ashley reemerged with a beat up copy of _Imagine Me & You_, a romance about two women who fall love after meeting at one of their weddings. Spencer recognized the movie and blushed. Ashley flipped the movie over in her hands and dusted off the back cover. She opened the box to see if the DVD was still inside and smiled as it was still there. She turned to Spencer.

"Okay, so maybe we will be watching a click flick, but it's a cute one," she whined the last part, trying to convince Spencer to watch it with her. Spencer smiled and laughed, grabbing the DVD in her hands. She inspected the covers.

"Okay. I guess I can stay awake for this," she agreed. Ashley laughed and began to shove all of the other movies into the cabinet again. Forget tidiness. Spencer placed the DVD on the table and went back to the couch and stretched out all over it. Ashley popped the movie in and grabbed the remote and turned around, seeing Spencer lying down on the couch.

"That's not fair," she laughed. Spencer shrugged and placed her hands under her head. Ashley walked over and tried to move Spencer, but she wouldn't budge. She laughed and stood back up, looking at Spencer from head to toe. She had to admit that it was cute what she was doing.

Ashley made a war cry and pounced on Spencer, who tucked up from being startles. Ashley straddled Spencer on the couch and Spencer, in the excitement found her hand being held above her head by Ashley. They were frozen, staring into each other eyes. Spencer began to get goose bumps on her arms and Ashley could feel them growing under her fingers. Ashley's right index finger began to rub Spencer's wrist and Spencer coughed, beginning to move beneath Ashley.

"Sorry," Ashley apologized. She got up off of Spencer, rubbing her arms to rid herself of her own goose bumps.

"It's okay," Spencer said, tucking her legs under her and sitting up on the couch. The DVD had reached the main menu and was looping the scenes. Ashley turned up the volume, shut off the lights and pressed play on the remote. She sat down on the couch, a little bit of distance between her and Spencer.

With the lights off, the movie shined against their faces. Spencer glanced over at Ashley. With the light bouncing off her face, her eyes were shining. She blushed as Ashley smiled and turned to look at Spencer. Between the point of the movie starting and that moment, Ashley had left to make a snack. She brought back very buttered popcorn and ice cream. She cocked her head slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked reached her fingers up and feeling her lips. Spencer couldn't help but stare at her motion but she snapped herself out of her trance and shook her head.

"No, you don't have anything on your face. Wait, actually yes you do," Spencer pointed on her face to a spot just below her eye. Ashley was confused and stuck her tongue out aimlessly stretching it at high up as she could to see if she could taste anything. Spencer laughed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to lick whatever spot I have on me that you said I had right here," She motioned with her finger to a spot a little lower than Spencer had indicated.

"No, I said right here," Spencer said showing her again. Ashley reached her hand up but was trying to find the spot under the wrong eye. Spencer laughed and Ashley got frustrated.

"I think you're making this up," she joked. Spencer shook her head and sighed,

"I'm not making it up. It's right here…" she reached out and brought her hand up to cup Ashley's cheek. She used her thumb to brush away the spot of ice cream. She felt Ashley shudder under her palm and she pulled away quickly. Ashley rubber her face with her hand quickly, trying to scratch the tingle that was left in her cheek.

The movie was a little over the middle when the door was blown open by the hurricane known as Ashley's mother.


End file.
